Plus d'espoir
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Harry a un jumeau qui est considéré comme l'élue. A la fin de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, Harry est accusé à tort du meurtre de Cédric et envoyé à Azkaban. Deux ans plus tard, acquitté et libéré, Harry à changer, un peu trop au gout de certains. Remplit de colère, d'amertume et de haine, vers qui Harry se tournera-t-il ? HP/SR (mentor). HP/BZ.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :**_ _Plus d'espoir…_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Harry a un jumeau qui est considéré comme l'élue. A la fin de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, Harry est accusé à tort du meurtre de Cédric et envoyé à Azkaban. Deux ans plus tard, acquitté et libéré, Harry à changer, un peu trop au gout de certains. Remplit de colère, d'amertume et de haine, vers qui Harry se tournera-t-il ? HP/SR (mentor). HP/BZ._

 _ **Avertissement :**_ _James et Lily Potter sont en vie. Sirius Black n'a pas été à Azkaban. Harry a un jumeau qui a été nommé l'élu a tort. Harry a totalement été ignoré par sa famille et son entourage. Accusé à tort, il a été envoyer à Azkaban. Innocenté après deux ans, Harry a changé._

.

.

Chapitre 1.

.

.

 _ **« COUPABLE ! »**_

 _La sentence tomba comme une lame à l'échafaud. Il blêmit. Ils ne l'avaient pas cru. Pire encore, ils lui avaient tous tourné le dos. Sa famille. Ses amis. Même ses professeurs le croyaient coupable. Il n'avait même pas eu le droit à un véritable procès, seulement un simulacre. Le rejet et le dégout dans leurs yeux l'avait anéanti. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se débattre lorsqu'il avait été transporter à Azkaban. Résigné à son sort. Coupable aux yeux de tous. Il n'avait aucun espoir. Il ne voulait pas espérer. Il se laissait mourir chaque jour un peu plus. Les détraqueurs qui lui volaient son âme, sa vie. Les prisonniers qui se vengeaient de sa famille et de leurs sorts sur son corps. Et le pire, les Aurors, gardiens de la prison, qui fermaient les yeux sur ses traitements et qui parfois se défoulaient sur lui, assassin proclamer par le monde sorcier. Deux ans. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés. Deux longues années où on l'avait chaque fois empêchée de mettre fin à sa vie. Et dans tout ça, seul peut de personnes avaient cru en lui et pourtant, cela n'arrêtait pas les cauchemars. Il revoyait sans cesse ses souvenirs. Leurs visages accusateurs défilés derrière ses paupières._

Harry se réveilla une fois de plus en sueur. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses cauchemars qui le hantaient jours et nuits. Il se leva et entra dans la salle de bains, se réfugiant dans l'immense baignoire creusée dans le sol. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'état de son corps. Depuis cinq mois qu'il était ici, il avait repris du poids. Il n'avait plus _la peau sur les os_ comme disaient ses _hôtes_ , mais il portait encore les cicatrices sur son corps. Il était comme marqué au fer-blanc et ça le répugnait. Il haïssait son corps. Il se haïssait d'avoir été faible, de ne pas avoir pu se défendre, mais comment aurait-il pu ? Il n'avait pas été entrainé comme l'avait été Kyle. Non, Kyle, lui était un héros. Harry, lui n'était qu'une gêne. Depuis que son frère avait été nommé celui-qui-avait-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom, la vie d'Harry était devenu un enfer. Il s'était pratiquement élevé seul depuis qu'il avait été en âge de se débrouiller par lui-même. Ses parents l'avaient littéralement délaissé et il était un étranger pour son propre frère, son jumeau. Il avait pensé qu'en entrant à Poudlard ça changerait, mais il s'était trompé.

Sa 1ière année, il avait été réparti à Griffondor, il avait les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières, il était même devenu le plus jeune attrapeur de l'histoire de Poudlard à seulement 11 ans. Malgré tout, cela n'était pas suffisant, il avait reçu une lettre de ses parents lui disant qu'ils étaient déçus de lui, car il osait voler la vedette à son frère. Ce jour-là, Harry avait compris que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne serait jamais rien aux yeux de ses parents. Il s'était donc décidé à ne travailler que pour lui, il voulait se prouver qu'il était meilleur que son frère et que lui aussi valait quelque chose. Il avait affronté et tué un troll des montagnes à lui tout seul avant de s'éclipser. Son frère était aimé par les Griffondors et presque tous les professeurs, lui été presque invisible et pourtant beaucoup plus doué. Il avait réussi toutes les épreuves, affronté Voldemort et protéger la pierre philosophale, mais ça, personne ne l'avait jamais su.

En 2ième année, tout le monde avait découvert qu'il parlait Fourchelang et l'avait suspecté d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard. Cette année avait été l'une des plus horrible qu'il ait eue à Poudlard, il était constamment sur ses gardes. Que ce soit les coups, les sorts ou les farces, il devait toujours se protéger. Cela l'avait contre toute attente, rapprocher des Serpentards et plus particulièrement de Drago Malfoy et sa bande. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec eux, ce qui n'était pas au goût de Kyle et ses parents. A la fin de l'année, Harry et Drago s'était glissé dans la salle des secrets dans le but de sauver la fille Weasley qui avait été assez stupide pour se laisser contrôler par un journal ensorcelé. Pendant que Drago affrontait leur ridicule et menteur professeur de DCFM, Harry avait, avec l'aide de Fumseck, tuer le Basilic. Les deux adolescents avaient sorti la fille et le professeur et les avaient laissées dans les toilettes des filles. Ginny inconsciente et Lockart devenu un amnésique permanent, personne, excepter les deux ados, ne savait qui avait sauvé le professeur et son élève.

Avec la 3ième année, Harry avait vraiment commencé à haïr ses parents. Quand son frère s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie pour un bras cassé, ses parents avaient accouru, mais quand Harry s'était retrouvé en plein match de Quidditch à affronter des Détraqueurs et faire une chute de plusieurs mètres, il n'avait pas vu l'ombre de ses parents, pas même une lettre, rien. Peter Pettigrow venait de s'échapper d'Azkaban et tous craignaient qu'il ne s'en prenne au Survivant. Lupin était professeur de DCFM et Black et ses parents, en tant qu'Aurors, assuraient la sécurité de Poudlard. Pas un seul ne s'était inquiété pour lui, pas un n'avait pris de ses nouvelles. Ses espoirs d'être un jour aimé de sa famille avaient volé en éclats. Cette année avait aussi marqué son rapprochement avec son professeur de potion. Professeur qu'il considérait comme un père, plus que James Potter. Harry accompagné de Drago et Blaise, avaient mis Pettigrow en fuite. Ce dernier ne s'était pas attaqué à Kyle, mais directement à Harry. Tenant des propos étranges, appelant Kyle « l'imposteur » et décrivant Harry comme celui qui avait vaincu son maitre, avant de disparaitre.

Sa 4ième année, avait particulièrement marqué les esprits de tous. Effectivement, Poudlard accueillait le tournoi des 3 sorciers. Victor Krum avait été choisi comme champion de Durmstrang. Fleur Delacour fut nommée championne de Beauxbâtons. Cédric Diggory, celui de Poudlard et contre toute attente, pour la première fois, la coupe recracha un quatrième nom, Harry Potter, champion de Poudlard. Rejeter et attaquer en traitre par les Griffondors, Harry avait fui son dortoir et s'était réfugié dans celui de ses amis les Serpentards. Au fils de l'année et des épreuves, Harry s'était rapprocher des champions, notamment de Cédric avec qui il fut en couple et surtout qui fut son premier amant. La fin de l'année fut un véritable cauchemar pour lui, il avait assisté impuissant à la mort de son petit ami et à la renaissance de Lord Voldemort grâce à son sang. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir, ramenant le corps de Cédric avec lui, mais à ce moment, les choses avaient dérapé. Il avait été accuser de la mort de Cédric et personne ne le croyait quand il clamait la renaissance de Voldemort, pas même Dumbledore. Après tout, _pourquoi le croirait-on, lui, le frère jaloux du survivant et assassin de son état ?_ Clamait les journaux. Triste et sans espoir, Harry s'était laissé enfermé à Azkaban…

… Et aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier voyait enfin son erreur. Ils l'avaient innocenté, mais à peine sa magie libérée, qu'Harry avait disparu subitement sous les yeux de sa famille, de L'ordre et des membres du ministère. Personne ne l'avait retrouvé, personne ne savait où il était. Enfin presque…

Harry sortit de la salle de bain coiffé et habillé et rejoignit ses hôtes pour un bon petit déjeuner.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre : Plus d'espoir…**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Harry a un jumeau qui est considéré comme l'élue. A la fin de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, Harry est accusé à tort du meurtre de Cédric et envoyé à Azkaban. Deux ans plus tard, acquitté et libéré, Harry à changer, un peu trop au goût de certains. Remplit de colère, d'amertume et de haine, vers qui Harry se tournera-t-il ? HP/SR (mentor). HP/BZ._

 _ **Avertissement :**_ _James et Lily Potter sont en vie. Sirius Black n'a pas été à Azkaban. Harry a un jumeau qui a été nommé l'élu a tort. Harry a totalement été ignoré par sa famille et son entourage. Accusé à tort, il a été envoyer à Azkaban. Innocenté après deux ans, Harry a changé._

.

.

Chapitre 2.

.

.

 **« Alors gamin, bien dormit ? »**

Sans répondre, sans dire un mot, Harry hocha la tête. S'était devenu une routine pour eux et une habitude pour les adultes. L'adolescent qu'ils avaient recueilli cinq mois plus tôt avait bien changer, il ne parlait plus, ne souriait plus. Parfois, ils avaient bien du mal à reconnaître celui qu'il avait été avant. En fait, non, ils ne le reconnaissaient pas, puisque cet enfant n'existait plus. Obliger à grandir trop vite, le monde sorcier l'avait détruit. Aujourd'hui ses yeux si plein de vie autrefois, était vide désormais. Il n'avait plus cette lueur espiègle comme son père ou encore cette soif de connaissance comme sa mère. Non, Harry n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

 **« Bien. Je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard demain matin. Vous me rejoindrez plus tard, j'ai déjà tout prévus. Vous resterez dans mes appartement, personnes ne peut y entrer. »**

Harry hocha simplement la tête comme chaque fois. Les deux adultes le regardaient avec tristesse. Ils ne savaient si Harry redeviendrait un jour celui qu'il avait été avant tout ça. Bien que, ils ne lui souhaitaient pas vraiment, vu comment Harry était malheureux dans son enfance. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient les seuls adultes auxquels Harry avait encore confiance. À peine libéré que Harry avait fuit et trouver refuge auprès des seuls personnes qui s'étaient battus pour lui. Severus Rogue et Rémus Lupin. Severus lui avait aussi parler d'un moyen d'échapper définitivement aux Potter. Un rituel qui couperait ses liens avec la famille Potter. Pour cela, il lui faudrait renoncer au nom d'Harry Potter et être accepter par une nouvelle famille. Harry avait effectuer le rituel avec l'aide de Severus qui lui avait donner le nom de sa mère. Prince. Il avait fait de lui l'héritier de la famille Prince, comme lui même avait renoncer à ce nom. L'élu était désormais connu sous le nom de Lord Emrys Prince et personne n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui. Severus et Remus avaient tout prévu, Emrys ferait sa rentrée comme nouvel élève à Poudlard et resterait dans les appartements de Sev et Rem pour les derniers jours avant la rentrée. Tout trois savaient malheureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à Voldemort, Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr pour Emrys. Sev et Rem, lui avait fait deux ans de rattrapage en quatre mois grâce à des sorts de mémoires et de connaissances. La magie d'Emrys qui avait été réprimer pendant deux ans, n'avait cesser de croître. Il était désormais capable de faire chacun de ses sorts sans prononcer un mot et parfois même, sans baguette. Deux ans et cinq mois que Harry, renommer Emrys n'avait plus prononcer un mot. Il restait encore et toujours murer dans le silence. Emrys avait changer, autant physiquement que mentalement. Severus savait en le regardant que le monde magique avait bien de la chance qu'il n'ai pas tourné en un second mage noir. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore et les Potter croyaient ? Qu'il allait revenir bien gentiment après avoir été trahit de la pire des façon ? Severus espérait seulement qu'un jour, Emrys réussirait à sourire à nouveau.

Severus se leva et embrassa son compagnon Remus. Il serra Emrys dans ses bras et parti pour Poudlard. Trois jours plus tard, Emrys et Remus arrivèrent par cheminette dans les appartements de Severus. Dans onze jours, tous trois devraient faire face au monde sorcier et à ses cauchemars pour Emrys.

.

.

Le jour de la rentrée Emrys se tenait avec les élèves à répartir. Il était caché sous une cape sombre, ne laissant rien voir de son visage. Severus et Remus veillaient sur lui de la table des professeurs. Professeurs qui se demandaient qui pouvait bien être se jeune homme dont-ils ne connaissaient que l'identité, Emrys Prince, mais pas son visage. Dumbledore jetait des regards entre Severus et le jeune homme nonchalamment posé contre le mur. Comme tout autre personne, Albus ignorait qui était le garçon, seule chose qu'il savait, était que le garçon était l'héritier de son professeur de potion. Une fois la répartition terminé, fut enfin le moment de répartir le garçon mystère.

 **\- Emrys Prince,** appela McGonagall.

Dans un geste lent, Emrys se détacha du mur et s'avança dans l'allée. Les murmures des élèves s'élevaient sur son passage, supposant sur son identité mystérieuse. Arrivé devant les professeurs, il baissa son capot. Chaque professeurs, à l'exception de Remus et Severus retinrent leurs respirations. Le garçon s'assit, faisant ainsi face aux élèves. Le silence tomba dans la grande salle à la découverte de l'identité d'Emrys Prince. Ils furent choqués de voir un visage dénué d'émotion, des yeux dénués de vie. Devant eux se trouvait nul autre que le fils Potter, enfermé deux ans à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commit. Severus se racla la gorge, réveillant Minerva qui déposa le choixpeau sur la tête de l'ancien Potter. Les minutes passèrent pendant lesquels Emrys et le choixpeau conversaient ensembles.

\- **SERPENTARD !** Finit par hurlé l'artefact.

Le silence ne fut rompu que par les applaudissements de Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Rapidement, tout les serpentard se levèrent en silence et applaudirent leur nouveau membre et ami. Lors des deux dernières années, les serpentards furent les seuls élèves à prendre la défense d'Harry face au reste de l'école. Ils avaient foi en leur ami et l'avaient prouver tout ce temps. Emrys se leva et rejoignit la table des serpents qui lui firent une place aux côtés de Drago et Blaise. Ses deux meilleurs amis l'accueillir en le serrant dans leurs bras avant de s'asseoir. Pendant tout se temps, chaque professeurs et élèves avaient observés en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Severus offrit un hochement de tête à ses serpents pour un si bonne accueil à l'un des leur et celui qu'il considérait comme un fils. Dumbledore et les Potter virent une chance de pouvoir enfin récupéré Harry, mais ils étaient loin de se douter qu'Harry n'était plus à leur porté.


End file.
